This disclosure relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, an apparatus and methods are provided for conducting wireless real-time peer-to-peer (P2P) communications while satisfying the requirements of a restricted channel or adjusting the P2P communications to avoid a restricted channel.
Wireless communication protocols and technologies provide flexibility by enabling use of different wireless communication channels for different operations. For example, a mobile communication device or computing device may maintain a connection with an infrastructure access point or other central node on one channel for the purpose of participating in a Wi-Fi network. To engage in an operation that is not part of the Wi-Fi network, the device may tune its radio to a different channel—to participate in peer-to-peer communications or to maintain a Bluetooth® connection, for example.
However, common wireless channels are increasingly congested as more and more wireless devices are deployed. Further, some wireless channels that are relatively uncongested are restricted in one way or another. For example, use of some channels requires devices to implement Dynamic Frequency Selection (DFS) to avoid interfering with a protected signal (e.g., RADAR). In order to comply with regulations associated with restricted channels, some P2P wireless communication schemes completely avoid operating on restricted channels.